


The past catches up on you

by MasonMinor



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: British people, Gen, M/M, Past Lives, Random - Freeform, Zach is the narrator, homophobic teacher, written in a third person view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonMinor/pseuds/MasonMinor
Summary: Brent and Zach go to England and Brent discovers something about Zach.





	

I sat looking out the window. I didn't know where I was going, Brent said that he had a surprise for me. Next thing I knew, I was a plane to somewhere. I had no idea where. I soon fell asleep, but then I felt someone shaking me, It was Brent. 

"Zach, Zach! Wake Up! We're here!" Brent said.

"Okay, Okay! I'm awake!" I said, whipping sleep out of my eyes. "Where is here?"

"London, England." Brent said.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "Why are we in England!?"

"A school wants us to perform a song for them, so I thought we could perform "Bully". 

It was kind of interesting. We could spread a message to stand up for yourself against bullies. So I said, "That sounds cool, when are we supposed to be there?"

"At 7:00" Brent said looking at his watch. "It's 6:00 now, so by the time we get there it will be 7:00."

"Okay" I simply replied.

By the time we got there, we got some McDonald's and stopped at the stone school. The principal was waiting for us. 

"Hello, sir!" I said as I smiled awkwardly, recognizing who he was.

The principal started to speak in a deep English voice, "I haven't seen you since you got kicked out all those years ago."

"What do you mean kicked out?" Brent asked.

I felt uncomfortable, I didn't want Brent to find anything out about me. But the principal answered his question and that got me afraid. 

"Zach used to go to school here." The teacher answered.

Brent looked towards me and asked, "What were kicked out for, Zach?"

I had no choice. I had no choice but to unleash the secret I kept for many years of my life. "Well, for being gay, Brent!"

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I have no idea what I was thinking. This was written as a joke. I'm not homophobic in any way and this story should not be taken seriously. Also, I am a Shinedown fan.


End file.
